Generally described, telecommunications devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. Utilizing a communication network and relevant communication protocols, a telecommunications device can engage in audio and/or data communications (such as voice calls, video calls, text messages (e.g., SMS), multimedia messages (e.g., MMS), content streaming, instant messaging, Web surfing, and the like) with telecommunications devices.
To facilitate communications, telecommunications devices can be associated with software and hardware components that allow the telecommunications device to maintain contact information, such as telephone numbers, email addresses, messaging addresses, etc., maintain personal information, such as task lists, calendars, etc. and send messages utilizing the contact information via available communication channels.
Given the prevalence of telecommunications devices in an increasingly mobile society, many users utilize their telecommunications devices to organize events and communicate with each other during the event, e.g., through voice calls, instant messaging, etc. Although users can communicate with each other during an event in this manner, it may still be difficult for users to coordinate activities, interests, meeting times/locations, etc. during the event, especially if the event is of any appreciable duration, the event is spread out over a geographic area, and/or there is a critical mass of users participating in the event. For example, a family visiting an amusement park may decide to separate and visit different attractions or other points of interest. While they may call each other on their respective mobile phones to coordinate, for example, where to meet again or give a recommendation for an attraction, such coordination typically requires multiple and perhaps time consuming calls and/or messages, forwarding of messages to others family members at the park, etc. This may institute delays, result in miscommunication, etc. Moreover, such haphazard event coordination does not lend itself to social network environments in which users are accustomed to communicating and interacting in real-time on a group or community basis.